


Moving On

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Only the Lonely", Natalie returns from her vacation in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> Written for Brightknightie on behalf of Fandom_Stocking 2012
> 
> **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks to foxy11814 for beta reading.
> 
> **Timeline:** Season 1, after "Only the Lonely"

**Moving On**  
by PJ  
January 2013

Natalie filed with the other passengers through the sliding doors that separated the baggage claim area from the terminal and searched the crowd in front of the closed-off area for a familiar face. 

"Natalie!" Her attention was drawn to the stout figure waving furiously from the front line. Smiling, Natalie waved back before picking up her carry-on bag and making her way to a less crowded spot. 

A moment later, Grace Balthazar enveloped her in a fierce hug. "Welcome home, girl! How was your vacation?"

"Thanks for coming, Grace. Didn't you get the postcard?"

"You mean the 'Dear colleagues, sunny wishes from Arizona' card? C'mon, I want a little bit more detail."

"It was good. It was just what I needed," replied Natalie. 

"Well, you look good. You even got tanned," Grace remarked, giving her a careful once-over.

"As good as new," Natalie proclaimed.

They proceeded from the terminal to the parking station. As soon as Natalie opened the passenger door of Grace's car, a loud meow greeted her. "Sydney!" she exclaimed. "Oh boy, I've missed you."

"He missed you, too," Grace said while taking the seat behind the wheel. "And he's not the only male who did. Detective Knight kept asking for the last three days when you would return."

Natalie frowned. She wasn't sure about the current status of their relationship. If it could be called that at all. Nick had made it perfectly clear that advancing their friendship to a more intimate level was out of the question. Yet, when she had started to date Roger Jamison, Nick had behaved like a challenged alpha male, marking his claim. Apparently she couldn't be with him, but he wouldn't let her meet anyone else either, in spite of his admission of being in the way of her happiness if he wasn't careful. His attitude made her furious. But she was also grateful for his antiquated point of view. If he hadn't acted the way he did in her apartment, laying an arm possessively around her shoulder, Roger Jamison might have forced himself on her right there. Natalie shivered notably as she recalled kissing Roger.

"The heating will pick up soon, Nat," Grace consoled her while she took the ramp towards the 427. "I guess it will take a while until you've adapted to our northern climate again." 

Natalie smiled, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Half an hour later, Grace parked in front of Natalie's apartment complex. Natalie got out and glanced up at the four-storey building, wearily. In the broad daylight, the Victorian building looked a little run down. It certainly could use a face-lift. Her apartment was one of twelve identical units. In an effort to make it look unique, Natalie had painted the walls in bright orange. During her residency, she had cherished the short walking distance to the hospital, but now it took her about forty minutes to get across town to the morgue. 

Carrying Sydney's travel cage, Grace accompanied her upstairs for which Natalie was grateful. There was nothing more depressing than returning to an empty apartment after vacation. Natalie retrieved a couple of letters from her mailbox and scanned through them on her way upstairs. One with the City of Toronto seal on it caught her attention. She ripped the envelope open and blanched slightly.

"Nat?" Grace noticed that her friend had stopped in mid-step and regarded her concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Natalie shook her head. "The date for Roger's trial has been set. I'm supposed to make a statement."

"Is that really necessary? I'd think they have gathered enough forensic evidence from his other victims to build a solid case."

"But I'm the only survivor. I don't mind taking the stand. I'd do everything to make sure he gets locked up for the rest of his life in order to keep him from hurting other women. It's just the memories that creep me out."

Grace's concerned look intensified. "Have you considered seeing a therapist?"

"I don't need a shrink, Grace!" Natalie swatted her shoulder.

"Now you sound like Detective Schanke," Grace laughed as they reached Natalie's apartment door.

Natalie felt the tension drain from her body as she joined into the laughter. 

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Natalie offered after she had released Sydney from his cage. "I'm afraid I have to go shopping first, but there should be some instant coffee left in the cupboard."

"Thanks, but I need to be on my way. When are you coming back to work?"

"Tomorrow evening," Natalie gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for picking me up, Grace."

After Grace had left, Natalie unpacked her suitcase and started the washer. Then she made a trip to the shopping centre around the block. Packed with bags, she returned to her apartment. This time she had managed to navigate her bags home without colliding with anyone. She rubbed her upper arms as the memory of how she had met Roger made her shiver. As darkness descended over the city, her feeling of unease increased. Her rational mind told her that Roger was behind bars, but she couldn't help jumping at any little noise that occurred around her. Somehow, she no longer felt safe in her own apartment.

She considered briefly going back to work this very evening instead of tomorrow. But then she would only be confronted by the concerned looks of her co-workers. There was only one place where she felt safe. Grabbing her keys, Natalie left the apartment and drove to the loft. 

* * *

Natalie hesitated briefly before punching in the security code. She knew Nick would be at work at this time. How could she have been angry with him for entering her apartment with the key she had given him when she did the very same thing?

As she had expected, the loft lay in darkness, the glowing embers from the fireplace providing the only hint that its owner hadn't left that long ago. After turning up the lights and the heater – apparently Nick hadn't expected any mortal visitors – Natalie fixed herself a pot of tea. Then she settled onto the couch and skipped through the TV channels until a black and white classic on TCM caught her attention.

* * *

Nick became aware of the heartbeat before the elevator had reached its destination. With a smile, he pulled the heavy door aside and stepped into the loft. Grace had already informed him that Natalie was back. He recalled the gentle scolding he had received for not picking her up from the airport. Instead of explaining that he couldn't reach the airport in daylight, he had looked appropriately guilty and left the morgue, contemplating to pay Natalie a visit before sunrise. However, he didn't want to intrude into her privacy again after his last visit to her apartment. All the more he rejoiced to find her at his place now. He removed his jacket, tossed it on the coat rack, and crossed the floor toward the couch.

He slowed his approach, however, when he discovered that she was asleep while the end credits of a black and white movie rolled across the TV screen. Nick picked up the remote and turned the screen off. 

The sudden silence made Natalie stir. "Oh, hi. I must have fallen asleep during the movie," she realized.

"You're back," Nick stated the obvious with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" Natalie grinned.

"Every night." His tone was playful to match her grin, but his meaning was sincere. "I'm glad you're back," he added, holding her gaze.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Natalie cast her eyes down. "Have you been a good boy?" she steered the topic on safer grounds.

Now it was Nick's turn to look on the floor. "For the most part," he mumbled and moved to his desk where he removed his holster and secured his gun, placing the items in the drawer.

"What time is it?" asked Natalie.

Nick reached for another remote and pointed it at the windows, initiating the blinds to descend. "It's almost dawn."

"I should go." Natalie looked around for her shoes that she had discarded near the couch.

Nick regarded her, surprised at her announcement. "Already?"

"I've been here all evening."

"But you knew I was working tonight," Nick pointed out.

Natalie nodded and fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Nat?" Nick approached her. He placed one hand over hers, stilling her fingers, and used his other hand to raise her chin.

Natalie frowned. "I suddenly got the creeps in my apartment."

"Those orange walls finally giving you the jitters?" Nick teased.

"Not just the walls, the entire apartment," Natalie scoffed, turning away from him.

Nick immediately cursed himself for not taking her seriously and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry." He kissed her temple and led her towards the couch. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Natalie sighed and brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "I got the notification about the date of Roger's trial. The attack, it all came back."

Nick closed his eyes briefly to keep them from changing. It would be easy for him to slip into Roger's cell and drain his miserable life away. He had entertained the thought frequently during Natalie's absence. But Natalie needed closure, not revenge.

"The rational part of my brain tells me he's behind bars," Natalie continued, oblivious to his inner struggle. "But I don't feel safe anymore in my apartment."

"So you came here," Nick concluded. Once again he was astonished about Natalie's trust in him. His own history as a serial killer was far worse than anything that Roger Jamison could accomplish in his short life. And yet, Natalie turned to him for protection. He resolved to prove himself worthy of this trust and support her in any way he could. "How long have you had this apartment?"

"I moved in about eight years ago when I started my residency."

"Have you considered a move?"

Natalie gave him a look that plainly said he had stated the impossible in her opinion. "I just used up all my accumulated vacation. Do you have any idea how much trouble it is to find a new place and organize the move?"

Nick gave her a charming smile. "I do. And it's no trouble at all."

"Really?" Natalie's expression indicated that she clearly doubted his assessment.

"It becomes a routine when you're forced to move every decade." Nick looked a moment forlornly ahead, but pulled out of his reverie quickly. "Seriously, Nat, I can get you in touch with a realtor and you will have a new place in no time. Don't worry about the move itself."

"Nick, a realtor usually takes at least a month's lease as provision."

"Don't worry about that either," Nick soothed her concerns.

"Who's this realtor? One of you?" Natalie asked, curiously.

"She's mortal," Nick smiled. Between himself and Janette he had no intention to increase the number of Natalie's immortal acquaintances. "And she owes me a favour."

Nick's enthusiasm was contagious. "Hmm, it might be nice to have a place closer to the morgue." And to the loft, Natalie added silently.

"It's settled then." Nick reached for his phone and dialled a number. Much to Natalie's surprise he spoke in French into the receiver. "Eloise? C'est Nicolas de Brabant." The next sentences were uttered too rapidly for Natalie to follow. "Bon. À bientôt," Nick ended the call. 

"Let me guess, the lady has no idea who Nick Knight is," Natalie concluded with unconcealed curiosity.

Nick frowned slightly. "I met her before I settled in Toronto. She procured the warehouse for me."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her." Natalie was intrigued. 

"You won't," Nick brushed the tip of her nose with his finger. "She's sending an exposé by dispatch."

"Does she know about you?" Natalie wondered, biting back a protest.

Nick shook his head.

* * *

Natalie had stayed the day at the loft and returned to her apartment later in the afternoon in order to feed Sydney and change for work. She had just finished reading through the case files that had accumulated during her break when Nick walked into the lab, waving a manila folder. "Eloise has compiled five possible objects for you." 

Natalie leafed through the folder, mentally calculating the distance from each location to the morgue. She dismissed two apartments instantly because the monthly lease noted in the description beside the photos exceeded the limit she was willing to pay. One apartment, however, caught her immediate interest. According to the description it had been recently renovated. It was larger than her current apartment including three rooms in addition to bathroom and kitchen. The living-room sported a cozy fireplace and two decorative columns of Roman design supported the ceiling. Natalie scanned the leasing details and was surprised to find the price only slightly higher than the lease she was currently paying. "This looks nice. Are you sure there's no mistake about the price? It seems very reasonable considering the size and the fact that it's just been renovated. The others are far more expensive."

Nick shrugged, keeping an innocent expression on his face. "There's a list of phone numbers from the respective janitors. You can make appointments to take a look at all locations during daytime. I'm sure the lease on the other apartments is negotiable."

"Oh, no, no, no, this one is perfect. It's big enough that I could finally retrieve some of Nana's stuff from Richie's attic. If it looks in reality as it does on the pictures, I'll take it. No need to check out the other places and get you involved in any negotiations on my behalf. You've already provided so much help. I'll be right back," Natalie announced enthusiastically and walked out of the lab. "Grace?" she called down the hall. "I need a second opinion. Do you want to accompany me on a field visit?"

Nick smiled. He had hoped that Natalie would choose this location in the Cabbagetown district. She didn't need to know that he had purchased the building a couple of months ago via Charles duChamps. Under his supervision, the building had then been restored to its former charms on behalf of the Foundation in order to provide affordable housing for promising artists. It was but a small favour he could do in return for her continuing efforts to cure him from his eternal hell.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Canon:  
> In the tag scene of _Only the Lonely_ Natalie mentions a vacation in the desert she's intending to take. In season 2 Natalie has a different apartment than the one seen in season 1. Accordingly she must have moved sometime between _Only the Lonely_ and _Undue Process_.
> 
> Besides _Only the Lonely_ , this story contains references to the following episodes:  
>  _Blood Money_ (Charles DuChamps, the DeBrabant Foundation)  
>  _I Will Repay_ (Richard Lambert)  
>  _Dead of Night_ (Natalie's grandmother)


End file.
